Midnight Visits
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Esme visits Bella late at night with a rather plesant surprise. Futa warning. Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Esme's POV**

I heard the ageing human's breathing and heartbeat reach the steady and calm levels I had come to recognise meant he was asleep, it was tedious to wait for him, tedious, but necessary. Once I was sure I would not be impeded from reaching my goal I slowly entered the house through the back door, using my personal key.

I listened to every minute sound as I made my way silently through the house, finally approaching the door to her room. The addicting smell of the one I desired overwhelmed my senses as I entered the room, quickly making my way towards the bed in which she lay.

When finally I reached my desire I crawled slowly onto the bed, caressing her face tenderly before taking her arms gently and binding them to the headboard. The brunette groaned slightly in her sleep, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Her audible sound did not deter me, in fact it spurned me on. I gently opened her mouth and slid the gag into place, swiftly fastening it behind her head, silencing the girl once and for all.

Once she was bound I removed her clothes, exposing her beautiful pale flesh to my awaiting eyes. I brought my mouth to her silken skin, eagerly caressing it with my lips. Finally my tongue delved between her slick folds, I moaned as her essence reached my tongue and her body writhed beneath me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt such intense pleasure, the kind I never wanted to end. My whole body burned as the addicting fire ran through my veins. My body ignited with pleasure and an intense explosion resounded from within me.

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the roof of my bedroom. My head cleared from the fog of sleep and I looked down to find Esme grinning at me eagerly.

My lips curled into a smile and I felt the gag between them. Knowing I would be silent for the encounter I lay back and watched the caramel haired goddess get to work. She worshipped my body until I was certain I could take no more; I had been brought to orgasm with her lips and fingers more times than I could count when she finally did the one thing I desired most.

Esme removed her clothes painstakingly slowly and I ached to move, to sit up and kiss every inch of her heavenly skin. Her breasts were round and soft, her nipples the perfect shade of light pink and stood beautifully erect. Her nipples were not the only part of her that was erect. From the older woman's crotch stood tall, thick and proud, her deliciously hard cock. A white bead of pre-cum spilled out from the tip and I eyed it hungrily.

I felt so satisfied I thought I could feel no more pleasure, until Esme slid her long thick member into my soaking entrance. My moan was muffled by the gag as I lay back and allowed her to plunge inside of me over and over. She was slow, almost passionate as she worked my body. I shivered with pleasure as her cold hands roamed my body and her stiff member moved inside me.

Esme scraped her teeth across my neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark. The delicious pain shot through me, settling in my heated core. I thrashed about in pleasure as much as I could in the restraints; Esme stiffened slightly although her thrusts did not waver as she exploded inside of me, filling me with her pleasure while my body was flooded with my own.

While I was struggling to inhale the much needed oxygen and panting with exhaustion the vision of a woman bent down and whispered seductively into my ear, "oh I'm not done with you yet dear." Once I caught my breath I felt her already stiffening member grinding against me, preparing to enter again.

* * *

_**Authors Note: For those who do not know I have been accepting challenges in which I write short stories, usually one shots, as an attempt to challenge and improve my writing ability. If you have a challenge feel free to PM me or leave a review and I will add it to my list. This one was from ryanbritt68, the challenge itself will be posted on the last chapter.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I felt like an idiot; I had fallen down the stairs, again. I was so exhausted from last night that I wasn't paying attention and tripped while walking down the staircase and landed on my left shoulder.

"Well it doesn't appear to be broken or dislocated," Carlisle announced, examining my injuries. "I would suggest keeping it in a sling for a while but besides a nasty bruise and some joint pain it doesn't seem too bad."

"Thank you," I mumbled, embarrassed for my clumsiness,

His cold fingers had been moving around my shoulder as he checked how bad it was but when they passed over my neck the vampire paused. He gently pulled back the collar of my shirt and I froze as I remembered what he would find there. "Well that explains were my wife has been running off to late at night." He exclaimed calmly.

I cringed. "I am so sorry Carlisle," I assured the ancient vampire. "I'm not even sure how it started, it just happened and..." I stopped speaking when I saw humour in his eyes. "You're not mad?" I asked him in disbelief.

Carlisle just chuckled. "As I'm sure you have discovered Esme is an... Interesting woman. She is not the kind to be contained." I bit my lip, blushing deeply. "However I suggest you keep this from the others, especially Edward," Carlisle cautioned. "They are not even aware of Esme's... Unusual anatomy." A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he said that.

"I'll keep my mouth shut," I promised as Carlisle placed my arm in a sling.

"A wise choice," the doctor praised with a smile.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And there you have it, I hope it met your expectations.**_

**Challenge: ****_Esme sneaks into Bella's room while Charlie is sleeping. She proceeds to tie Bella up and gag her. She then very thoroughly fucks Bella's brains out. Preferably Esme is a futa with a really huge member._**

**_Do you think I succeeded or not and why?_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
